Fantasy world: La Leyenda de las Armas Sagradas
by karina tiburmon
Summary: Colab c/ Moonlight as a Shadow. Todos les tenemos miedo. Durante siglos ha habido una interminable guerra entre "mortales" y "monstruos", pero mas allá de las alas descomunales, enormes colmillos y poderes sobrenaturales... Se esconden secretos que no los hacen muy diferentes a ti. La guerra por la superivencia y el control del equilbrio de la luz y la oscuridad comienza aqui...


Summary:

Colab. C/ Moonlight as a Shadow. Todos les tenemos miedo. Durante siglos ha habido una interminable guerra entre "mortales" y "monstruos", pero mas allá de las alas descomunales, enormes colmillos y poderes sobrenaturales... Se esconden secretos que no los hacen muy diferentes a ti y a mi. La guerra por la superivencia y el control del equilbrio de la luz y la oscuridad comienza ahora.

Capitulo 0: Escape de la realidad PROLOGO

-¿Dices que... Un demonio podria ganarle a un ángel? - preguntó una eriza rosada de ojos jade

-Por supuesto - le contestó una eriza de color azul electrico y ojos esmeralda.

-Estas loca, Melody. Un demonio oscuro jamás podrá ganarle a un angel! - gritó la eriza rosa defendiendose.

-Yo jamás menciones de que tipo de demonio. Pero sin duda, los demonios Phyro y Icicle, le ganarian a un angel. Abre lo ojos, Amy.

-Dirás, pero las ninfas le ganarian con creces a esos demonios.

-Pero las hadas les ganan a las ninfas!

-Y los vampiros a las hadas!

-No entiendo porque me metieron en esto. Tenia cosas que hacer - interrumpio un erizo negro de betas rojas y ojos rubi.

Todos los presentes en el cafe en que se encontraban los tres, se les quedaron mirando como si fueran un trio de lunaticos recien salidos del manicomio.

-Elemental, mi querido Shadow... si no fuera porque mi hermano es un irresponsable y descuidado con su gemela, no te hubieramos traido aqui - contestó la eriza azul denominada Melody. Iba vestida con un cortisimo vestido celeste con cintas doradas en el cuello y la cintura, y unos shorts sobresalientes de este de color blanco, que hacian conjunto con sis zapatillas celestes y sus guantes de igual color.

-Y parece que mi hermana nunca tiene tiempo para mi - prosiguió la eriza rosada. ella tenia una blusa corta de color blanco, una falda roja con la orilla blanca, y unas botas de tacón con los mismos colores, ademas de tener una cinta en la cabeza de color guindo. (N/A: Reinvente su traje original)

-Eso es porque Noah, Sonic y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer - le contestó el erizo negro

-¿Que clase de cosas pueden ser mas importante que pasar tiempo de calidad con sus hermanas? - preguntó Amy mientras que Melody interrogaba a Shadow con la mirada.

-Cosas - contestó él para tomar de su café recien servido. Melody no insitió mas y tomó de su malteada de fresa, pero Amy no estaba a gusto.

-Bueno, chicas... me retiro. Tengan cuidado en el camino - se despidió el erizo negro mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Sin siquiera mirar hacia las erizas, dejo el dinero de todas las bebidas y se fue de ahi.

-Da igual si tenemos cuidado o no... no estaria mal que nos raptaran un rato - dijo Melody desinteresadamente.

-¿Que quisiste decir con eso? - le preguntó Amy.

-Mi vida en estos momentos es demasiado aburrida. No se tu, pero necesito un poco de emocion. - decia Melody con un tono que demostraba lo que decia.

Amy se la pensó un poco. Ella en realidad estaba aburrida de la ruitna: Escuela en la mañana. tareas en la tarde, baño, cena y a dormir... Una y otra vez, todos los dias, incluyendo los fines de semana.

-La verdad... yo tambien lo estoy. Quieres hacer algo esta noche? Es sabado de todos modos. Llamaré a Noah para ver si quiere venir. - comentó Amy.

-Y yo a Mochi. ¡Pijamada esta noche! - gritó Melody emocionada, haciendo que la gente que las rodeaba las viera de forma extraña.

Ambas tomaron sus celulares, dispuestas a divertirse aunque sea un rato...

Lo que no sabian, era que su existencia estaba a punto de cambiar. COMPLETAMENTE.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shadow caminaba por las oscuras y casi inhabitadas calles de uno de los barrior mas alejados de la ciudad, sin ningun miedo y a paso firme. Se dirigió a uno de loos edificios mas viejos del barrio. Entro con cautela y cuidado de que nadie lo viera.

Una vez dentro, se dirigio al elevador que tenia un letrero de "fuera de servicio". Tocó el botón correspondiente y este se abrio de inmediato. Justo cuando entró, tocó en el tablero de la derecha de la puerta, el numero "000".

La pequña cabina fue iluminada por unas luces de color verde, seguidas de color blanco. El elevador rapidamente comenzó a descender. Luego de unos segundos, se dirigió haci adelante. El trayecto duró mas o menos un minuto, tiempo suficiente para poder cambiarse de ropa, a un uniforme de tipo militar.

Pero al abrir las puertas del elevador, solo se encontró con otra puerta, con una placa metalica en la parte derecha. El erizo negro se acercó a la placa, que en ese momnto comenzó a mitir palaras por si misma.

=Identificacion=

-Shadow The Hedgehog. Agente numero 10-41-52. Nombre codigo: Sombra - Contestó el erizo negro. La puerta reforzada se abrió, dejando ver una larga serie de pasillos y a muchos jovenes y adultos en ellos.

De aqui para allá, llevando papeles, platicando, o simpplemente sin saber que hacer. Shadow comenzó a caminar entre ellos, buscando una puerta en especifico. no muy tarde la encontró. Tenia una inscripcion en la puerta que decia "Formula 05". Entro sin mucho cuidado.

Dentro habia tres sillones, una barra y bancos altos, algunas puertas mas, y unas maquinas expendedoras. Pero no solo eso, si no que habia otras personas dentro.

En los sillones se encontraba una eriza de color rosa con ojos rojos. Largas espinas hasta por debajo de la cintura. Y el uniforme casi igual, exepto que utilizaba un short, y medias blancas, ademas de unas botas negras con un poco de plataforma. Se encontraba leyendo una revista, hasta que levantó la vista hacia el erizo negro.

-Vaya, vaya... Miren quien ha vuelto. Hola Don Solitario - le dijo ella con una sarcastica sonrisa, a lo que este solo la miró neutral.

-Noah, cierra la boca, quieres? - le dijo en tono cortante. Ella solo sonrió mas.

-Ven aqui y obligame.

-No lo tientes, rosita, - habló alguien que estaba en la barra, tomandose una botella de agua. Era un erizo azul eléctrico, con los ojos esmeralda. Tenia el mismo uniforme que Shadow. -Quizá te obliga a pasar la noche con él para que guardes silencio. - comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ni aunque fuera el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra! ¿Acaso piensas que una delicada chica como yo, se podria relacionar con un amargado, insensible y pelufazan? ¿¡Por quien me tomas, Sonic?! - gritó ella a la defensiva, mientras la sangre se le iba a las mejillas.

-Ni quien te crea - hablo igualmente, al lado de Sonic, se encontraba un erizo de color negro, con ojos azul rey, con el mismo uniforme que todos los chicos ahí.

-Hazme el favor de callarte, Mist, que nadie te preguntó tu opinion. De todos modos, no deberian de tratar asi a la unica chica de este escuadron. Eso solo demuestra su poca capacidad de relacion con mujeres. - dijo Noah cruzandose de brazos, y exagerando los movimientos de manos.

-En español - intervino Sonic.

-Solo les diré que no espero que se casen pronto. Especialmente tu, Sonic, que ni siquiera puedes pasar el tiempo con tu hermana.

-Tu mejor ni hables, Noah - ahora el que intervino fue Shadow - Que sus hermanas, la del azul y la tuya, se quejan constantemente de que nunca pasan tiempo juntos, por lo que me toman a mi en su lugar... y sinceramente, me estoy hartando de escucharlas hablar sobre las criaturas. Mas bien dicho discuciones - terminó sentandose en uno de los sillones, justamente delante de Noah.

-Esto es malo, se estan interesando demasiado en las criaturas... un poco mas y podrian descubrir que en verdad existen - comentó Noah con una expresion pensativa.

-Si no es que ya lo saben - dijo Sonic.

-Y porque no se lo preguntan? hagan como si ustedes tambien se interesaran en eso, cosa que no es del todo mentira - sugirió Mist.

-Pero el caso es que si pasaran tiempo con ellas se darian cuenta de una u otra forma, que estan involucrados en algo... y querrán averiguarlo - siguió Shadow.

-Cierto... En algun momento Amy me pedirá que le ayude con una tarea de la preparatoria o valla de compras con ella... pero no hoy. El nivel de alerta por ataques esta demasiado alto. No podemos salir esta noche hasta estar seguros de que no habrá emergencias- dijo Noah.

Justo en ese momento entró alguien por la puerta. Era una eriza de color verde azulado claro, con las espinas de adelante un poco largas, y las de atrás un poco mas cortas; ojos color café. y vestia el mismo uniforme que Noah.

-Hola. ¿Este es Formula 05? Me acaban de trasferir desde Formula 02 de Mountain Zone.

Todos se quedaron callados mientras se veinan entre si con sorpresa. ¿Otra compañera? Jamá hubo nadie tan bueno como para unirseles.

-Disculpa, como te llamas? - le preguntó Noah.

-Akari The Hedgehog, para servirles- contestó ella sonriente. - Y se presentan o les tengo que preguntar a uno por uno?

-Yo soy Noah Rose Hedgehog, la unica chica hasta ahora como te darás cuenta. Este amargado - señalo a Shadow - es Shadow The Hedgehog. El azulito - luego a Sonic- es Sonic The Hedgehog. Y el idiota a su lado - señaló por ultimo a Mist. - es Mist The Hedgehog.

Todos los chicos la vieron de forma molesta. Pero ella ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Y dinos, enserio eres tan buena que te transfirieron aqui? Has matado alguna vez a alguna de las criaturas? - le preguntó Sonic.

-Mmm, digamos que me enfrente a unos cuantos ogros y unos hombres lobo. Se esconden mucho en las montañas, por eso a ellos especificamente - explicó la eriza verde.

-¿Ogros y hombres lobo? Son de los mas dificiles de matar. Y tambien los mas problematicos - comentó Mist. - ¿Lo hiciste tu sola?

-Bueno...

-¿Que armas utilizaste? - preguntó Noah, quitandole tiempo de contestar a Akari.

-Es que...

-Y como lo hiciste? - preguntó Sonic.

-Pero yo...

-Basta ya - los cortó Shadow. - dejenla hablar.

-Gracias, Shadow... Bueno, pues no los quise matar - se interrumpió a si misma al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenian todos, pero prosiguió antes de que les hicieran preguntas. - En vez de eso, sugeri que les hicieran pruebas y los interrogaran para saber de donde venian. Ahora mismo deben de estar encerrados - explicó la eriza verde.

-Muy inteligente, pero quizá hubiera sido mejor matarlos - sentenció Shadow.

Akari negó con la cabeza.

-No, eso mismo pensé un segundo despues que los habian encerrado, pero saber donde se encuentran todos los clanes de criaturas podria ser beneficioso para nosotros.

-Para exterminarlos a todos, no? - intervino Noah.

-Si, y asi el mundo mortal estará a slavo.

Iban a seguir hablando, pero un baño de intermitente luz roja los interrumpió.

-¡¿Una alerta de monstruo?! - gritaron todos.

-¿Qué es esta vez? - preguntó Sonic, viendo la pantalla que estaba en la sala.

En la pantalla aparecieron algunos numeros, el simbolo del anima (N/A: Es el signo que tenian los dibujos que les hice a Noah, Mochi y Harriet. Las tres esfera de colores.), la palabra "Hielo", y unos segundos después, la palabra "Demonio".

-Un demonio de hielo, jamás habia visto que uno pasara hasta aquí. Normalmente no se mezclan con los civiles - habló nuevamente el erizo azul.

-Al parecer este no se esta mezclando, esta corriendo y se mueve rapido. - terminó Mist.

-Iré yo - dijo Sonic, después de un breve silencio entre todos. - Soy uno de los mas rapidos. Hace tiempo que no tengo algo de accion.

Todos estuvieron deacuerdo, y el erizo azul se fue corriendo de la base. Registro la ubicacion del demonio con un pequeño aparato parecido a un reloj, y procuró apresurarse para capturarlo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Amy y Melody se encontraban en el departamento de esta ultima, sacando las cosas de unas bolsas de plastico que habian ido a comprar de camino hasta ahí.

De pronto, el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente, asi que la eriza rosada fue abrir. Al hacerlo, se encontró con una lince de color amarillo, con cabello color castaño atado en dos coletas altas. Ojos café y una marca en el brazo izquiero de una enredadera através de él. Traia una blusa cruzada de color violeta, unos shorts de mezclilla cortos y unas botas de plataforma de color verde.

-Hola, lamento la tardanza. Me entretuve un poco de camino - dijo ella.

-No importa, Mochi. ¿Que hacias? - le preguntó Amy.

-Era mi turno de cerrar la tienda.

-Trabajar en una tienda de ropa tiene sus ventajas, no? - le preguntó Melody al verlas sentarse en la sala de estar.

-Los descuentos están bien, pero a veces desespera escuchar a las mujeres hablando de lo mal que se les ve. "Esta demasido escotada" "¿Se me ve gordo el trasero con esto?" "No te favorece ese color en lo absoluto" "Ay, cariño, fijate que a fulana le vi una igualita". - dijo mientras imitaba conforme a las voces. - Jodanse con sus inseguridades - dijo molesta.

-Que mala eres, Mochi - dijo Amy riendo.

-No estoy en contra de los clientes, pero me ponen de los nervios con tanta queja... pero bueno, sin ellos no tendria trabajo.

En ese instante sonó un celular en la cocina, asi que Amy se lavantó al reconocerlo. Lo sacó de su mochila y contestó inmediatamente al ver quien era.

-Hola. Noah... ¿Que? ¿Porque no puedes?... Entiendo... No, esta bien. No estoy enojada. Te veo luego... yo tambien. - terminó de decir con un semblante triste. Luego colgó y se fue con las chicas a la sala - Noah no vendrá, tiene mucho trabajo. Simpre me he preguntado que tanto puede hacer una enfermera que se tiene que quedar hasta la madrugada.

-No lo sabemos porque no lo somos, Amy - le dijo Melody sentandose a su lado.

-Oigan, que tal si vemos una pelicula? Traje algunas opciones: terror, romance, comedia - contaba mientras las iba sacando de su bolsa, dejando en la mesita de la sala como unas diez cajas de DVD. Todas sonrieron por la idea

Unos minutos mas tarde todas tenian puestas sus pijamas y estaban preparando algunas botanas.

-Veamos... refrescos, papas, galletas... donde están las palomitas, Amy? - preguntó Melody mientras hacia un recuento de las cosas sobre la barra de la cocina.

-¿Palomitas? No me dijiste nada de palomitas. Pensé que ya las llevabas tu - le contestó la eriza rosada.

-¿Y ahora que? Una pijamada no es pijamada sin palomitas - comentó Mochi con cara de martirio.

-Tranquila. Ire por unos paquetes a la tienda.

Melody se fue a cambiar, tomó un abrigo y fue hacia la puerta.

-¡Me traes unas golosinas, por favor! - le gritó Mochi antes de que se fuera. Melody asintió y salió por la puerta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sonic corría por las calles oscuras y deshabitadas de la ciudad, buscando al demonio de hielo que habia perdido de vista desde hace poco. Se habia confiado y no habia subido la velocidad. Ahora ya no habia ni rastros de él

-Demonios - maldijo el erizo al verse solo en la calle, ni siquiera mendigos. Se fue coriendo de nuevo para seguir buscando, sin saber que alguien lo vigilaba escondido en un callejón cerca de ahí.

Aquel sujeto sombra de los edificios lo tapaban por completo pareció tranquilizarse al ver que el erizo azul se iba. Justo cuando iba a partir de su puesto, vió a alguien que se acercaba por el mismo lugar por el que su atacante se habia ido. Fijo su vista en la calle, y a lo lejos vió a una persona caminando en la direccion contraria del cazador, osea, hacia él. Logró divisar un color azul, del mismo que de la persona que lo queria matar, asi que posiblemente seria él que volvia.

Entonces decidió que lo mejor era atacarlo para que no volviera a molestar. Esperó a que esa persona llegara casi a donde estaba él, y cuando lo tuvo a unos metros, se avalanzó sobre el y lo tomó de los brazos, para despues acorralarlo contra la pared, y alzó un puño con la clara intenció de estamparlo en la cara del cazador.

Pero no fue hasta que los faroles de un carro que paso por casualidad por ahi, que se dio cuenta de que no era el cazador... ni siquiera era un chico, era una mujer.

Una eriza de color azul electrico con los ojos esmeralda... lo raro era que aquella chica era identica al cazador.

Bajó el brazo ante la asustada mirada de la eriza.

Por otro lado, Melody, ni siquiera sabia que era lo que estaba pasando. Apenas habia ido a comprar lo que les faltaba a la tienda. Si bien le habia dado miedo la calle vacia, no pensó que algo la fuera a atacar.

Y ahora... ahora estaba acorralada por un erizo de color niveo, con ojos azul rey y sus espinas alzadas hacia arriba, y ropa de invierno... aquel erizo tan extraño... extraño pero tan lindo...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sonic corria al departamento de su hermana para comer algo y pasar un poco de tiempo con ella antes de volver a la base. Subió por el acensor que lo llevaria hasta su piso y de ahi caminó hasta llgear a la puerta de su hogar. Tocó la puerta y esperó un poco.

Pero lo que menos esperó cuando la abrieron, es que lo recibieran con un almohadazo que lo tumbó al suelo.

-¡Tardaste demasiado! - oyó una voz femenil. Su atacante al parecer.

-¡Espera, Amy! - gritó Sonic al ver a la eriza rosada levantando la almohada para volver a golpearlo. Pero se detuvo a tiempo - No pensé que las almohadas dolieran tanto. ¿Asi se llevan ustedes, a golpes? - le preguntó un poco molesto tocandose la cabeza.

-¡Sonic! - gritó Amy llendo a ayudarlo - ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó preocupada.

-Si - dijo el levantandose.

-¿Y esa ropa? ¿Vas a una fiesta de disfraces o que?

Sonic se vió a si mismo, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que todavia llevaba el uniforme

-No, solo es una tonteria. ¿Porque no abrió mi hermana?

-¿Melody? No esta aquí, salió hace como una hora por palomitas a la tienda. No ha regresado.

Sonic entró en Shock, era peligroso estar afuera con ese demonio de hielo suelto... debia de ir a buscarla... trató de mantener la calma frente a Amy, pero aun asi se veia nervioso.

-¿Pasa algo, Sonic?

-¡NO!... No, no pasa nada... debo irme, tal vez la encuentre de camino. Nos vemos luego, Ames - dijo el erizo mientras se alejaba, sorprendiendo a Amy por el apodo.

La eriza rosada se metió al departamento cuando se fue Sonic. Luego de cerrar la puerta, se quedó ahí parada, mirando al suelo pensativa.

Sin duda, aun le afectaba el tenerlo cerca, el mirarlo a los ojos... el escuhar cuando le decia "Ames"...

-¿Amy? ¿Sigues aqui o estas en la luna? - le decia Mochi pasando la mano por enfrente de ella. - Cielos... Pensé que ya se te habia pasado el enamoramiento - le dijo

Amy solo asintió, y sin poder evitarlo, una lagrima silenciosa se resbalo por su mejilla...

Mochi hizo una mueca al ver eso. Si bien ella sabia lo que la eriza sentia por el hermano de su amiga, pensaba ya desde hace mucho que habia enterrado aquellos sentimientos, que habia tratado de olvidarlo... No podia negarlo, se sentia mal por ella. El no poder hacer nada hacia que se sintiera impotente.

Sin embargo sonrió y se fue a sentar al sillon. Mejor era animarla que avivar el fuego que carcomia a Amy por dentro.

-Oye, rosita... ya va a llegar la parte donde Frederic besa a Vanessa, me imagino que no te la querras perder - le dijo la lince mientras se servia un vaso de refresco.

Amy la vio y sonrió tambien, pues sabia lo que queria lograr con eso. Ambas sabian que era mejor emocionarse con una pelicula romantica que sufrir en la vida real. Asi que se fue a sentar con ella.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¿Conoces al cazador? - le preguntó con una voz dura el erizo blanco a Melody. Esta se quedó callada, sin saber si no contestaba porque no sabia a que se referia o porque estaba demasiado distraida viendo en estado de shock al erizo. Esto hizo que este ultimo se impacientara - Contesta - Insistió él.

- N-no... yo no se de que estas... - el erizo la vio duramente por lo que se interrumpió a si misma - ... hablando - finalizó.

-EL cazador que me perseguia. Un erizo azul como tu, con las espinas largas. ¿Quien es?

Melody comenzó a atar cabos en su cabeza... ¿Se estaba refiriendo... a Sonic? ¿Sonic un cazador? Y la pregunta mas rara de todas... ¿Que habia hecho aquel joven como para que alguien lo quisiera matar?

-Quien sea que sea quella persona o cazador o lo que sea, debe de tener sus razones para perseguirte - le dijo ella molesta, lo cual no le gustó nada al erizo.

Este frunció el seño. Fue en ese instante que Melody comenzó a sentir frio en los brazos, justo donde las manos de él la tenian sujeta. Tambien sentia como las energias se le iban poco a poco.

Y precisamente, volteó hacia uno de sus costados, solo para darse cuenta de que tenia hielo donde estaban las manos del erizo blanco.

-¿Que es...?

-¡MELODY! - oyó cerca de ahí, y de inmediato la eriza reconoció esa voz.

-¡Sonic! !So...! - comenzó a gritar para que la escuchara, pero el erizo blanco le puso una mano en la boca para que no pudiera hablar, y le puso otra en la frente, entonces sintió un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, seguido de un frío horrible.

Su cuerpo ya no lo soportó y se desplomó en la pared, al no poder caer enfrente debido a su erizo blanco la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió al fondo del callejón donde se abrió una especie de agujero en la pared. Justo cuando iba a entrar con la eriza azul en brazos, alguien llegó por detras de donde se encontraban.

-¡DEJALA!

El erizo blanco volteó, para encontrarse con el mismo erizo azul que lo habia estado persiguiendo anteriormente. Tenia una mirada molesta en su rostro, y los labios crispados por el enfado. -Suelta a mi hermana - repitió.

El erizo blanco lo vio de forma retadora, y luego a la eriza que tenia en los brazos, y una idea le vino a la cabeza.

Entonces saltó hacia el portal, poniendo en marcha su idea.

-¡MELODY, NO! - gritó Sonic corriendo hacia el portal mientras se cerraba, esperando alcanzar al erizo blanco y rescatar a su hermana.

Pero no lo logró, y cayó al suelo mientras lo ultimo del portal desaparecia. Golpeó la pared mas cercana con impotecia.

-Con un maldito demonio... como deje que esto pasara? - se dijo a si mismo, mientras se levantaba - ¡tengo que buscar ayuda!

Salió corriendo de aquel callejon, para tomar rumbo a la base.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Amy y Mochi mas que desesperadas por Melody estaban preocupadas. Entonces se cambiaron para salir a buscarla.

-Que raro - comentó Amy mientras entraban al parque, con la lince amarilla por un lado de ella.

-¿Que cosa? - preguntó Mochi.

-Hace menos frio que hace unas horas. Y no ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Pasaron muy cerca de unos árboles, fue entonces cuando Mochi sintió una conexion extraña con estos.

_-Por aqui... por aqui ... escucha. Por aqui -_

Escucho el eco como si vieniera de los arboles. Por alguna razón no le parecia extraño, como si fuera algo natural y normal.

-Amy - llamó a la eriza, que ya iba adelantada varios metros - Hay que ir por aquí - señaló a los arboles que habia escuchado.

-¿Que podria haber ahi que no hay para acá? - le pregunó Amy mientras se le acercaba a ver por donde señalaba.

Y cuando dijo eso, lo que parecia ser un portal entre dimensiones se abrió entre los arboles.

-¿Decias? - le dijo la lince con sarcasmo.

-¿Que es eso?

-No tengo la mas minima idea, pero se ve interesante. ¿Te animas?

-¿A entrar? ¿Estas loca?

-No se tu, pero algo me dice que encontraremos algo del otro lado.

-Tienes razón. Podria se, no se... ¿la muerte? - le dijo Amy con el seño fruncido viendola molesta por su repentino instinto aventurero.

-Oye, piensa un poco. Melody desapareció desde hace horas, y ni su hermano la ha encontrado... Cabe la posibilidad de que este aqui - le explicó acercandose mas, pero Amy la detuvo con una mano frente a ella.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso? - le preguntó Amy. Mochi se encojió de hombros.

-Instinto femenino, creo - contestó simplemente.

Despues de eso, Mochi echó a correr hacia el portal.

-¡Santo Chaos! ¡Esperame! - luego Amy la siguió. Justo cuando ambas pasaron del portal, este se cerró.

Lo raro fue que no salieron en un lugar cerca del suelo, sino que cayeron encima de un arbol, golpeandose con las ramas y rasguñandose en varias partes del cuerpo.

Cayeron estrepitosamente al pie del árbol, en medio de un monton de flores. Amy solo alcanzó a ver a una eriza de color azul oscuro llendo hacia ella rapidamente... pero nada mas.

Luego, solo algunas voces, pero no supo siquiera que era lo que hablaban.


End file.
